Ai ni Ikou!
Ai ni Ikou! (会いに行こう!) là bài hát kết thúc của game Danball Senki BOOST và Danball Senki Baku BOOST. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= チャリン×2手に入れた物で　僕は夢をひとつ叶えたんだ なのに心にポッカリ空いた　あの気持ちを探しに行こう チャリン×2手に入れた物が　1つ2つ3つ増えて行く 欲しい物が買えるはずなのに　なんかもったいなくなるなぁ ケンカしても君が半分くれたショートケーキ 同じように僕も誰かしあわせにできるかな さぁ会いに行こう　会いに行こう　買いに行こう 君が喜びそうな　プレゼントもって行くよ Wa!!笑い顔　笑い声　聞けるかな 一番大切な事に　気づかせてくれた君へ チョキン×2髪を切ったあと　人に会うと照れるもんさ 他に何も変わってないのに　自分一人不安でした いつの間にか追いかける旗がなくなっていた 振り返るより次のゴールを君と見つけたい さぁ会いに行こう　会いに行こう　楽に行こう 僕ら手を振れば　ほら明日への約束さ Na!!流れ星　白い雪　見えるかな いつまでも心の中に　夢ひとつ持って行こう 手を伸ばしても空は触れないって どこからが空なんて僕が決めるよ チャリン×2手に入れた物で　僕は夢をひとつ叶えたけど 次次々と前に進めば　まだまだまだ叶うはずさ ケンカしても君が半分くれたショートケーキ 今だったら僕も誰か幸せにできるはず さぁ会いに行こう　会いに行こう　買いに行こう 君が喜びそうな　プレゼントもって行くよ Wa!!笑い顔　笑い声　聞けるかな 一番大切な事に　気づかせてくれた君へ 会いに行こう　会いに行こう　楽に行こう 僕ら手を振れば　ほら明日への約束さ Na!!流れ星　白い雪　見えるかな いつまでも心の中に　夢ひとつ持って行こう |-|Romaji= charin charin te ni ireta mono de boku wa yume wo hitotsu kanaetan da nanoni kokoro ni POKKARI aita ano kimochi wo sagashi ni ikou charin charin te ni ireta mono ga hitotsu futatsu mittsu fuete iku hoshii mono ga kaeru haze nanoni nanka mottai naku naru naa KENKA shitemo kimi ga hanbun kureta SHOOTOKEIKI onaji you ni boku mo dare ka shiawase ni dekiru kana saa ai ni ikou ai ni ikou kai ni ikou kimi ga yorokobi sou na PUREZENTO motte iku yo Wa!! warai egao waraigoe kikeru kana ichiban taisetsu na koto ni kizukasete kureta kimi e charin charin kami wo kitta ato hito ni au to tereru mon sa hoka ni nani mo kawattenai no ni jibun hitori fuan deshita itsu no ma ni ka oikakeru hata ga nakunatte ita furikaeru yori tsugi no GOORU wo kimi to mitsuketai saa ai ni ikou ai ni ikou raku ni ikou bokura te wo fureba hora ashita e no yakusoku sa Na!! nagarehoshi shiroi yuki mieru kana itsumademo kokoro no naka ni yume hitotsu motte ikou te wo nobashitemo sora wa furenai tte doko kara sora nante boku ga kimeru yo charin charin te ni ireta mono de boku wa yume wo hitotsu kanaeta kedo tsugi tsugi tsugi to mae ni susumeba mada mada mada kanau hazu KENKA shitemo kimi ga hanbun kureta SHOOTOKEIKI ima dattara boku mo dare ka shiawase ni dekiru hazu saa ai ni ikou ai ni ikou kai ni ikou kimi ga yorokobi sou na PUREZENTO motte iku yo Wa!! waraigao waraigoe kikeru kana ichiban taisetsu na koto ni kizukasete kureta kimi e saa ai ni ikou ai ni ikou raku ni ikou bokura te wo fureba hora ashita e no yakusoku sa Na!! nagarehoshi shiroi yuki mieru kana itsumademo kokoro no naka ni yume hitotsu motte ikou |-|Tiếng Anh= Jingle, jingle, whenever I get something, one of my dreams comes true Yet something in my heart still feels empty, let’s go and find those feelings Jingle, jingle, the things I get increase by 1, 2, 3 I should be able to buy the things I want, but I feel like I shouldn’t Even if we’re fighting, you’ll give me half of your shortcake I wonder if I can make someone happy in the same way C’mon, let’s go meet up, let’s go meet up, let’s go out shopping I’ll bring you a present that I hope will make you happy Wa!! Your smiling face, your laughing voice, I hope to hear it Since you’re the one who made me realize what’s most precious Jingle, jingle, after cutting my hair, it’s embarrassing to see other people Nothing else has changed, so it makes me anxious all by myself Before I knew it, the flag I was chasing was gone Instead of turning back for it, I want to find the next goal with you C’mon, let’s go meet up, let’s go meet up, let’s go at ease If we wave our hands, we’ll make a promise to tomorrow Na!! The falling star, white snow, can you see them? Keep a dream inside your heart at all times and go People say that you can’t touch the sky even if you reach your hand out But I get to decide where the sky is Jingle, jingle, whenever I get something, one of my dreams comes true If I keep moving on, on, there will always be more dreams to make true Even if we’re fighting, you’ll give me half of your shortcake I should be able to make someone happy too now C’mon, let’s go meet up, let’s go meet up, let’s go out shopping I’ll bring you a present that I hope will make you happy Wa!! Your smiling face, your laughing voice, I hope to hear it Since you’re the one who made me realize what’s most precious C’mon, let’s go meet up, let’s go meet up, let’s go at ease If we wave our hands, we’ll make a promise to tomorrow Na!! The falling star, white snow, can you see them? Keep a dream inside your heart at all times and go Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong game